


Шаман Настоящих Людей

by MandoDiao



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Mystic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoDiao/pseuds/MandoDiao
Summary: Иногда мертвые возвращаются не так, как ты ждешь.





	Шаман Настоящих Людей

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-канон сериала, АУ по отношению к здравому смыслу, тема спецквеста «базилик» в трактовке возвращения мертвых.
> 
> Упоминание каннибализма, алкогольной зависимости, нездоровых механизмов психики, синдром «выжившего».

Настало голодное время.

Крозье ставил на середину февраля: над паковыми льдами расстилалась полярная ночь, линию горизонта изредка подсвечивала розоватая дымка, когда метель не скрывала снежной пеленой все, что находилось за пределами деревни.

Он жил с инуитами с октября, а вестей с материка так и не объявилось. Ха, да и откуда бы им взяться? Остров Кинг-Уильям был охвачен зубьями торосистых льдин, тот же лед объял зимней коркой соседние острова – сам дьявол разберет, на каком именно находился сейчас Крозье. Никому не пробиться сквозь взгорбленные, вставшие на дыбы и нависающие льдины: еще две зимы назад берег превратился в острую пасть ледяного зверя, ощерившего свои острые зубы, и до сих пор не растаял.

Кто знает, может, это лето снова будет холодным, и тогда ему ничего не останется, как и дальше путешествовать с инуитами по заснеженной пустыне.

Весной они бросили вмерзшие корабли «Террор» и «Эребус», скитались многие месяцы по галечным безжизненным степям, возможно, проходя у самого края с берегом, но не в силах этого понять из-за магнитных помех на компасе. В зеркале каждое утро отражался старик, изнывающий от усталости и ежедневных переходов по двадцать миль в кожаной упряже, в которой они по десять человек тянули лодки и упакованный скарб. Небольшая передышка в лагере Спасения слилась с долгим, изнурительным походом в единый кошмар.

Когда его только нашли: раненого, после отчаянного бунта мистера Хикки, из-за которого разделились и погибли последние из его экипажа, он едва верил, что протянет пару недель.

Прожив почти полгода с приютившими его инуитами, Крозье набрал вес и окреп, след от дроби, которую выпустил по нему мистер Хикки, зажил. Как и мозоли на руках и груди, ожог от выстрела на правом бедре остался лишь красноватым пятном. Он регулярно ел солоноватое, жирное тюленье мясо, спал на мягких шкурах, охотился. Вечерами Крозье учился у женщин местному языку, помогая строгать поделки из дерева и костей животных, или шил у огня мешки для поклажи. Ночью его тело мягко гудело и пульсировало от усталости, а сны были крепкими и без сновидений.

До последнего дня.

Еще пару месяцев назад, чтобы поймать тюленя или наловить рыбы, можно было обойти заснеженную гряду и выйти в чистое белоснежное поле. В прошлый раз он с охотниками отправился в недельное путешествие и вернулся с пустыми руками. Животных в этих краях почти не осталось, все бежали от голода и затяжной изматывающей зимы.

Скоро придет и их пора отправляться дальше.

Крозье думал о том, чтобы уйти от инутитов. Он примерно знал, как пройти к устью реки Бак, ориентируясь на еле видное зимнее солнце, а дальше, по ледяной запруде, добраться к лагерю, где они с экипажем зимовали в первый раз, до того, как сэр Джон повел их в самое сердце ледяного ада – упокой душу этого упрямого религиозного старика, который с чего-то решил, что в бою между Англией и погодой выиграет именно он просто потому, что «на их стороне Бог».

Крозье не молился и не верил и все еще был жив. И теперь перед ним все отчетливее становился выбор: продолжать скитаться с лагерем инуитов или отправиться в отчаянный бросок на почти шестьсот миль на юг в надежде, что его подберет какое-нибудь судно или удастся передать весточку на материк.

Что он собрался делать на материке после того, как потерял оба корабля в торосистых льдах, а его экипаж сгинул, – Крозье не знал.

 

Этой ночью ему приснилась София.

Они стояли у дома: ступени и дорожку покрывал слой снега, София вышла в легких балетных туфлях, нарядном атласном платье, и розовая лента волочилась по снегу, оставляя еле видный след. На улице было так тихо, как бывает только ранним утром после Рождества: он слышал собственное дыхание, тяжелое, будто он бежал весь путь до дома Софии, точнее, сэра Джона, который костьми лег, но не позволил им быть вместе.

Буквально. Им удалось похоронить только ногу, остальное исчезло в ледяных водах.

Крозье улыбнулся шутке, но не стал ее озвучивать: София никогда не понимала его грубого, мрачного юмора, говоря, что он шутит как гробовщик.

Ха. Весьма подходяще, ведь он проводил на тот свет всю свою команду. София оказалась права даже больше, чем они оба могли предположить.

— Вы одеты как варвар, милый Френсис, — мягко улыбнулась София, ее золотые кудри спускались до открытой шеи и мягко колыхались на ветру.

Крозье глянул на себя, и действительно – он стоял в полном облачении инуита: теплых меховых штанах, меховой куртке с капюшоном на голое тело и в унтах, перетянутых просушенными жилами. Он снял варежку и ощутил ласковый ветерок. Было странно чувствовать его, особенно после долгой, воющей как дикий зверь трехдневной бури, от которой в лицо будто впивались ледяные иглы. Его руки были в мозолях, всегда, даже тогда, когда они встречались и у него еще теплилась надежда однажды назвать Софию миссис Крозье.

— Потому что я и есть варвар, — внезапно ответил он.

Культ джентльмена царил по всей Англии. Выше всего ценилось твое происхождение, даже если за душой не было ни гроша, и старые лорды, как яростные коршуны, зорко следили за чистотой армейских рядов. Крозье вышел из бедной рыбацкой семьи в Ирландии, а потому высшему Адмиралтейству он был как бельмо на глазу. Брак с Софией мог бы ему помочь, однако чего сейчас было жалеть о разбитых мечтах прошлого? 

— Вас долго не было, я беспокоилась.

За ее спиной раздавались приглушенный звон шампанского, смех и музыка оркестра, заказанного леди Джейн. Крозье вспомнил, как на таких вечерах предавался меланхолии, слонялся с бокалом виски и отравлял другим веселье своей кислой рожей.

— Мы попали в большую переделку.

На лице Софии мелькнула грусть, будто по одному ответу она поняла, что сэра Джона больше нет. Она кинула опасливый взгляд на стеклянные двери, где искрился свет и тени танцующих.

— Сердце леди Джейн будет разбито.

— Передайте ей мои искренние сожаления.

Раньше он доверял Софии, как себе, но сейчас даже она не смогла бы понять его настоящие мысли. Единственное, о чем он сожалел, что старик не умер раньше. Что Туунбак – этот гигантский медведь – не сожрал старика, когда они еще могли отправить отряды за помощью или даже собраться в пеший поход, пока еще не были измучены болезнями, холодом и отравлены свинцом от испорченных консервов.

Эти сожаления умрут вместе с ним.

— Вы разве не зайдете? – удивилась София, видя, как он невесело улыбается.

Крозье представил, как зайдет в шумную гостевую, как ему будет жарко в шубе от камина. Они не виделись уже три года.

В своем чуме – палатке из шкур – он ходил голышом, никто не обращал внимания: одевались только, чтобы выйти на улицу. Племенная нагота смущала Крозье только в начале: тяжелая грудь инуитских женщин в свете огней, мужские дряблые члены, их гладкие блестящие руки и животы цвета слоновой кости – так проходили его вечера. Не в танцах, шелках, в серебре и просторе, а в темных закутках, теплых шкурах, под скрипучий смех старухи Калук, которая учила его делать иглы, которыми потом они шили себе одежду.

Он с грустью взглянул на Софию. Из-за нее он отправился в экспедицию, из-за нее упрямо пытался вжиться в Географическое общество, полное клерков, которые ни разу не выходили в открытое море, не чувствовали на языке соленые брызги, когда бушприт разрезал волну, не слышали, как скрипели шпангоуты и бимсы, такелаж покачивался от марса до палубы, как бухали и хлопали паруса, как корабль дышал словно живое существо.

Стоило Крозье оказаться на суше, он начинал скучать по ощущению качки под ногами и запаху соленой воды, когда даже форма пропитывалась солью. На что он надеялся в своих мечтах? Что доберется до Лондона, каким-то чудом его не повесят, не расстреляют и не посадят в тюрьму за то, что он потерял два самых передовых корабля английского флота, и будет что? Жить обычной жизнью?

Тот Френсис Крозье, что верил в их счастливых брак, не хоронил друзей, не плакал над могилами, не чувствовал, как отчаяние сжимает сердце безжалостной рукой, отбирая последнее желание жить. Не видел, как это отчаяние уничтожает самых храбрых и достойных.

Не видел полусъеденный труп добряка Гудсера, который ничем не заслужил такого конца. Еще одно доказательство, что бога на этой земле отродясь не было. А если и был, то англичане его интересовали меньше всего.

Крозье практично смотрел в будущее. Его ждала безрадостная жизнь где-нибудь в Ирландии, на берегу, в одиночестве, где он на небольшом судне будет рыбачить по утрам и однажды просто не вернется в темный холодный дом, полный призраков, которых сам же привез с острова Кинг-Уильям. А однажды, много лет спустя, он отправится в последнее путешествие в открытые воды. Чем не достойная смерть для моряка?

— Френсис, — позвала его София, беспокойная складка пролегла между ее бровей. – Не поступайте со мной так. Вы – единственное, что у меня осталось.

Она взяла его за руку, и ее пальцы оказались ледяными. Крозье не знал, какое провидение позволило ему увидеть ее еще раз, но он был благодарен. Он мечтал однажды надеть на эти пальцы обручальное кольцо, а теперь выпустил их, будто у него не осталось сил.

— Френсис!

Крозье шел, пока каменные английские дома не сменились ледяными грядами и скалами, и тогда он проснулся. В последние секунды ему показалось, что он слышал чьи-то шаги: тяжелые, грузные, и, когда он открыл глаза, то отчетливо пахло гнилью.

 

Он не сразу понял, что его разбудили крики. Крозье быстро вскочил, как в прежние времена – пара секунд на одежду, и вот он уже вывалился из чума, засовывая вторую ногу в самодельные унты.

Со стороны могло показаться, что деревня, в которой он жил, была однородной, однако это было не так. В голодные месяцы несколько народов могли объединиться: часть уходили поодиночке или семьями, кочуя из года в год по островам и заходя в деревни, только чтобы женщины могли родить или чтобы переждать голод.

Калук выполняла в деревне роль шамана и была такой старой, на вид — не меньше сотни лет. Она носила белую парку с капюшоном, а потому Крозье быстро нашел ее взглядом и приблизился, стараясь расслышать быструю речь. Когда инуиты говорили с ним, то проговаривали медленно, и все равно казалось, будто их язык – это сплошное щелканье и уханье, так что неудивительно, что их собрание напомнило Крозье стаю полярных сов.

Он разобрал, что ночью вернулся охотничий отряд, и снова с пустыми руками, однако напугало их не это, а следы у самого лагеря. Гигантские, медвежьи.

 

Этим вечером в яранге – большой палатке на распорках, укрытой шкурами, для больших сборов, – собралось много народу, и стены гудели от низких, обеспокоенных голосов. Крозье сидел в углу вместе с женщинами, украшал свои унты небольшими кусочками оленьих шкур, как того требовал обычай, и слушал.

Он понимал речь инуитов через два-три слова, но по взволнованным лицам и так было понятно, о чем они говорили. 

О Туунбаке. О том, что демон вернулся.

Конечно, сами инуиты называли Туунбака совсем по-другому. Тупилек. Злой-дух. Как рассказывала старуха Калук, раньше тупилеки призывались злыми шаманами, чтобы убить своих врагов, и если не могли выполнить задачу, то возвращались к своему создателю и забирали его жизнь.

По легенде Туунбака призвала сама Седна — душа Моря, чтобы убить Душу Луны и Душу Воздуха, и был этот злой дух настолько могущественен, что боялось его все живое и все младшие духи. Ему не удалось победить Душу Луны и Душу Воздуха, и тогда Седна, заранее знавшая, чем может закончиться поражение Туунбака, а именно ее собственной смертью, запечатала тупилека на земле, закрыв ему доступ в мир духов.

Так Туунбак начал скитаться по заснеженным пустыням, приняв обличье Зверя Что Ходит на Двух Ногах. Больше и сильнее любого белого медведя, которого когда-либо создавала природа, хитрее и умнее, злее и мстительнее, а самое главное, кровожаднее любого хищника.

Сами инуиты называли себя племенем Настоящих Людей, и именно из их народа вышли шаманы — сиксам иеа, которые смогли договориться с Туунбаком. Их сделка была проста: они клялись говорить только с ним, охотиться только с его разрешения, приносили ему жертвы, а Туунбак охранял их племя.

Крозье плохо помнил схватку Туунбака и мистера Хикки. Зверь разодрал оставшихся выживших из его экипажа, и, возможно, это столкновение было той последней каплей, из-за чего зверь свалился, как подкошенный. Ведь они уже множество раз бились с ним не на жизнь, а на смерть, потеряв стольких людей: может, все дело было в ракете с зарядом, которую пустил Фитцджеймс при нападении на лагерь Спасения, или какие-то пули пробили толстую шкуру зверя? 

Сейчас было трудно сказать наверняка, да и память о кошмаре начала сглаживаться. В одном Крозье был уверен: он видел, как зверь погиб. Он не мог вернуться. Чудо ли природы его породило, кто знает, однако и могучая тварь оказалась смертной.

Байки инуитов — всего лишь фольклор первобытных племен. Туунбак — злой дух, поглощающий души людей и животных? Что за чушь? Так можно и без виски в ирландских фейри уверовать.

В любом случае, вся деревня была взбудоражена, так как «сиксам иеа» не осталось. Возможно, Силна, но ее изгнали из деревни. Молчаливая инуитка прибилась к экипажу «Террора», пока они зимовали во льдах, все еще ожидая потепления. После гибели Туунбака она дотащила Крозье до деревни инуитов, а затем ушла в ледяную пустыню. Кто знает, сколько понадобится времени, чтобы ее найти?

Тогда они звали ее леди Безмолвная из-за того, что во время осмотра доктор Гудсер, их корабельный врач, обнаружил, что у нее вырван язык. Не отрезан, не откушен ею самой, а будто съеден прямо у нее во рту.

Он даже не успел поблагодарить ее за спасение, пока валялся без сознания в лихорадке, потому что Калук выгнала ее из деревни, опасаясь, что Туунбак вернется за ней.

Закончив шить и разделив с племенем трапезу, Крозье вышел на улицу, кутаясь в меховой капюшон. Выл ветер, и ледяное дыхание, касаясь его лица, обжигало. Крозье прошел мимо чумов по веревкам, которые натягивались между убежищами, чтобы ходить друг другу в гости, и наконец дошел до края деревни. Он искал взглядом, щурился, мерз, но продолжал искать. Там, припорошенные снегом, уже потеряв былую четкость, остались следы.

Будь Крозье верующим, он бы стал молиться. Холодный страх жидким свинцом спустился в желудок и поднял волосы на затылке, и он сильнее вцепился в веревку. Он уже не раз выслеживал белого медведя, охотясь вместе с племенем, так что при всем желании не мог ошибиться.

Именно эти отпечатки лап он видел год назад на покрытой льдом палубе, когда Туунбак утащил за борт постового. Гигантские, почти с локоть, с отпечатками глубоких когтей. Силу этих когтей Крозье видел собственными глазами. Еще в Лондоне он часто наведывался на судостроительную верфь братьев Панси и Элитсон, наблюдал, как ремонтировали корпус корабля: с виду будто брюхо кита с открытыми ребрами. Дерево обшили железными листами, потому долго, мучительно долго в темноте полярной ночи Крозье с мистером Ирвингом вглядывались, замеряя вспоротые пластины, будто от пяти гигантских консервных ножей. 

Ветер завыл особенно сильно, и на секунду ему показалось, что среди сполохов снега и белой завесы мелькнула тень.

Сколько бы Крозье ни размышлял уйти от племени, еще никогда в жизни он не бежал так быстро по снегу, поднимая ноги, в сторону своего чума и не радовался, что вокруг него есть люди.

 

Наверное, воспоминания о том времени, когда они зимовали на «Терроре», разбередили что-то в его душе, и его второй сон начался со старой каюты. Крозье оказался за столом. Из-за выросшей под кораблем торосистой гряды корабль накренился. Что смогли — привязали, а стол закрепили с обеих сторон петлями к потолку, чтобы не укатился в угол, где уже примостились тумба, шкаф, сундук и три стула. Четвертый крепко стоял на месте, поддерживая увесистый капитанский зад.

Как в старые добрые времена, в руке был стакан, а в стакане — виски.

Крозье склонил голову, рассматривая блики на гранях. Он так давно не ел из нормальной посуды, при нормальном свете, что теперь вошел в какой-то транс, рассматривая окружение. В чуме стояли плошки с жиром, света едва хватало, чтобы делать мелкую работу на пару часов, да и те освещали только общую ярангу — там было холоднее, зато могло поместиться человек тридцать. Очутившись в каюте, он с новым любопытством рассматривал карты на стенах, книги, сервиз в стеклянных шкафчиках и даже вилку. Обычную вилку, которая была воткнута в веревку и которой он ел каждый день, а теперь забыл вкус еды с металлическим привкусом.

Разбухнувшая от влаги дверь еле отворилась со стоном, и в каюту зашел высокий силуэт: Фитцджеймс скинул где-то шляпу и пальто, оставшись в белом свитере, и, столкнувшись взглядом с Крозье, замер. В те темные, полные отчаяния времена они друг друга ненавидели, но это был сон. Это еще раз подтвердилось, когда Фитцджеймс вдруг широко улыбнулся, блеснув белыми зубами.

— Френсис!

Крозье неловко улыбнулся, почувствовав резкую слабость в коленях и как быстро забилось сердце. Несколько секунд тяжесть в груди мешала ему вздохнуть.

— Джеймс.

Тот сделал несколько широких шагов и обхватил его за плечи. Из-за того, что Крозье сидел, вышло до жути неловко и неудобно, но Фитцджеймс лишь рассмеялся.

— Да встань же ты, старый морж. Или мне придется сесть к тебе на колени.

Крозье резко выдохнул и несмело привстал, стул тут же покатился по полу в сторону крена. Он уткнулся куда-то Джеймсу в шею, в его длинные, завивающиеся волосы, которые тот носил на манер лощеного франта, и вдохнул одурительный запах мороза и свежести.

Его слезы никогда ничего не стоили — пьяные, полные жалости к самому себе, Крозье едва ли можно было назвать суровым моряком, потому что стоило задеть болевую струну, и он рыдал как ребенок. После смерти Джеймса он еще ни разу не плакал. Он был сильным. Для Джеймса. Для них обоих.

Он помнил их последний час. Свет в палатке от масляного фонаря. Парусина, которую они срезали с кораблей и использовали для палаток, слегка колыхалась от ветра. Щеки Крозье горели, но его руки на удивление не тряслись.

Пока яд действовал, Крозье собственноручно растирал Джеймсу горло, чувствуя под пальцами нежную кожу, тонкую от болезни и горячую от лихорадки. Крозье будто заживо горел в аду. Тогда ему не хотелось плакать, тогда ему хотелось взвыть, разломать палатку, выкинуть стулья и сжечь все к чертовой матери. Если бы в тот момент каким-то чудом он оказался в прошлом, в том дне, когда сэр Джон решил, что они, изрядно потратив угля и припасов, отправляются глубже во льды, а не сворачивают назад, к тихой гавани, на юге Кинг-Уильяма, он бы самолично застрелил старика.

Убил бы его с холодным сердцем и спас бы экипаж обоих кораблей. 

Трибунал, суд, смерть. Он обменял бы свою жизнь на жизни многих, не задумываясь. На жизнь Джеймса. На жизнь мистера Хикки, будь он трижды проклят, если это вообще его имя.

Джеймс чуть отстранился, все еще держа Крозье в объятиях, и смерил его с ног до головы.

— Все такой же разбиватель сердец, а? Сколько у тебя жен? Две? Три?

Крозье покачал головой, искреннее улыбаясь в ответ. Он успел забыть голос Фитцджеймса, мягкость, с какой тот говорил в их последние недели.

— Я унылый старик, куда уж мне. А вот ты выглядишь довольно неплохо, учитывая… — он не смог закончить фразу.

Джеймс хохотнул и хлопнул его по плечу.

— Учитывая, что я мертв? Это один из плюсов загробной жизни, я могу являться тебе в таком виде, в каком захочу. А не с гниющим лицом, желтизной и полопавшимися капиллярами в глазах, — он раздраженно фыркнул. — Знаешь, что меня бесило больше всего в последние дни? Что у меня руки дрожали так, что я не мог бриться нормально. Я круглыми сутками мечтал о ванне. Да ну хватит о грустном.

Джеймс оглянулся по сторонам, сходил за двумя стульями и заставил их обоих сесть за стол. Из ниоткуда он вытащил бутылку, стакан, налил порцию и залпом выпил янтарную жидкость.

— Ох, черт. Хороший же виски ты помнишь, Френсис.

Пригубив, Крозье удивленно уставился в свой стакан.

— Я не помню, чтобы на корабле был «Долины Ли», откуда ты его взял?

— Его и нет, оно в твоем воображении. Пей.

Виски обманчиво легко прокатилось по горлу, и все во рту тут же онемело. Крозье довольно крякнул, неуверенно посматривая на Фитцджеймса. Для мертвеца он выглядел удивительно живым.

— А остальные? Генри Гудсер, старина Бленки, Ходжсон, Джопсон, Литтл?

Джеймс покачал головой.

— К сожалению, об их судьбе мне ничего не известно.

Крозье выдохнул, отчасти с облегчением. Он боялся, что все они преследуют его по пятам, воя под высокий свист холодного ветра, что он поплатится на том свете за то, что позвал их с собой. Крозье был ослеплен гордыней, тем, что сэр Джон не хотел отдавать руку Софии грязному ирландцу. Крозье хотел показать всем, чего он стоит, и вот куда это его привело.

Хотя его отговаривали: тот же Джеймс Росс, с которым они хлебнули горя на прошлой экспедиции, когда команда едва не переубивала друг друга из-за самодурства Росса-старшего. Они могли пройти тот путь гораздо легче, не сидя на пороховой бочке, не затягивая петлю у людей на шее, чтобы те и помыслить не могли о бунте.

Когда Крозье отдал приказ высечь мистера Хикки, он уже предчувствовал, что их пути пересекутся. Иногда ты просто знаешь. Одна воля против другой воли, и только судьба решит, кому выжить.

Крозье повезло. Туунбак решил, что мистером Хикки он займется в первую очередь. Хруст костей, отчаянный вопль боли, а затем половина тела исчезла в огромной пасти чудовища. Злорадствовать над чужой смертью было не по-христиански, но Крозье пропил все свои шансы на райские кущи еще десять лет назад. 

— Тогда почему ты здесь? Почему не отправишься, куда там отправляются все мученики? — в голосе Крозье прорезалась давно забытая печаль. — В ясные небеса, где поют ангелы и облака мягкие, как перина?

Джеймс посмотрел на него серьезно, а в глазах мелькнула тень прошлых страданий. Это был не тот юнец, что беззаботно рассказывал за ужином о своих странствиях в Китае и Индии, что бахвалился своими подвигами и смеялся смерти в лицо. Этот Джеймс прошел с ним через белый ужас, через пустыню, и стал опорой и правой рукой Крозье. Взросление и мудрость дались ему нелегко: он пережил свой кризис и обрел внутреннюю силу на пороге смерти, познал самого себя и примирился с собственными демонами. Он мог бы стать отличным капитаном, подумал Крозье, одним из лучших. Как Нельсон, который вел своих людей до конца и погиб на корабле, как и пристало капитану.

Однако судьба распорядилась по-другому. Сначала Джеймса подкосило свинцовое отравление, затем открылись язвы и старые раны, заставляя его тело гнить, пока его владелец еще дышал. Крозье лишь надеялся, что яд, который он и Бридженс дали ему, помог Джеймсу отойти в мир иной с меньшими страданиями.

О том, что, похоже, мистер Хикки и его подельники сожрали хладный труп Фитцджеймса сразу после похорон, Крозье думать не хотелось.

— Потому что мне кое-что нужно от тебя, Френсис.

— Что угодно, — без запинки тут же ответил Крозье, и Джеймс улыбнулся.

— Не торопись, — он положил ладонь поверх его пальцев, и его кожа была горячей. Как тогда, в лихорадке. Или как у животного.

Почему он так подумал, Крозье не знал, списав все на сон и его магические правила.

— Ты хочешь мести? Чтобы я нашел твои кости? Или помочиться на останки мистера Хикки? Тут я точно первый на очереди, и я готов, даже если придется пройти десятки миль.

Джеймс хохотнул. Крозье с удивлением заметил, как тот подрагивает, как отражение в воде.

— Выслушай меня сперва, мой друг. Ты помнишь, что я рассказал о своем детстве и происхождении? Отец бросил меня, матери я не знал, воспитывала меня приемная семья в Хертфордшире. Я потратил годы, чтобы доказать людям вокруг, что чего-то стою. Это была бесконечная гонка за призраком, которого невозможно поймать, и я был обречен на неудачу. Я натворил много глупостей, я шел на риск, я искал опасности, чтобы показать свою надежность и ценность. Я был глупцом, каким же я был глупцом, Френсис.

Крозье сжал его руку крепче. Он прекрасно знал, каково это, оглядываться на прошлое и видеть одни ошибки.

— Не только на тебе висит печать вины, — Джеймс залпом выпил еще стакан, будто не мог напиться, и утер рукавом рот, — ч-черт. Как мне этого не хватало. Если бы я был жив, то тебе пришлось бы таскать мое бесчувственное пьяное тело. Не то, чем стал бы гордиться настоящий джентльмен, не так ли? Но кто нас теперь видит? — он пожал плечами, улыбаясь, как раньше — лихо и дерзко, будто впереди их ждали захватывающие приключения. — Ты помнишь, Френсис? Ты один был против продолжать путь. Я чувствовал, что ты был прав, погода нас предупредила, мы уже потеряли нескольких людей, «Эребус» сдал ход из-за погнутого винта, нельзя было идти дальше. Но я испугался. Я решил, что ты своими предупреждениями кличешь на нас беду, и я ненавидел тебя и твои предупреждения. Если бы мне хватило храбрости возразить сэру Джону, все могли остаться в живых.

— Ты не мог ничего поделать… — начал было Крозье, но Джеймс вдруг его перебил:

— Тогда почему ты думаешь, что мог кого-то спасти? Твое самобичевание как пульсирующая боль, я видел ее за мили и именно по ней нашел тебя.

— Для меня все не так просто, Джеймс. 

— И почему же?

— Я, Рид и старина Бленки — единственные, кто были в этих краях раньше. Сэр Джон отделался легким испугом, а мы знали о трудностях, знали, как тяжело все может обернуться, и все равно подписались под экспедицией. Я — из-за уязвленного самолюбия и грезах о семейной жизни, Бленки — сам дьявол не разберет, чего он не остался дома. Чокнутый отказался от должности капитана, чтобы только не иметь дела с бюрократией и политическими реверансами. Говорил, что его стихия — это море, и на суше он хуже задыхающегося моржа.

— Сэр Джон не стал бы нас слушать.

— Не стал бы, но я слишком поздно созрел для серьезных действий, и ровно в тот день сэр Джон умер.

Джеймс хмыкнул.

— Если тебя утешит, он умер не сразу.

— О чем ты? — нахмурился Крозье, помня, какой моральный удар нанес команде вид оторванной от колена ноги, оставшейся у проруби. Проруби, которую сделали специально, чтобы скинуть под лед мертвое тело старого инуита — отца Силны, с которым она путешествовала по льдам и которому не посчастливилось оказаться рядом с их отрядом, вышедшим на охоту и перепутавшим его с медведем.

Внезапно он понял, что запах свежести в каюте уже какое-то время сменился на сладковатый душок с гнилостными нотками, и изо рта Джеймса шел пар, будто упала температура. Он выглядел как Джеймс, он сидел как Джеймс, он говорил и смотрел как его друг, однако чем дольше Крозье об этом думал, тем больше возникало у него вопросов.

Мертвые не возвращаются. По крайней мере, в его мире.

— Кто ты?

— Френсис, — с укоризной произнес тот, все еще недобро ухмыляясь. — Спрашивать такое у мертвеца — моветон.

— Джеймс, которого я знал, отзывался о сэре Джоне с должным уважением, а после его смерти и вовсе переживал утрату доброго друга. У меня могут быть со стариком личные счеты и давние разногласия, но у тебя нет ни единой причины злорадствовать.

— Человек, которого ты помнишь, мертв, — ответил Фитцджеймс хриплым голосом, выдающим его раздражение. — У меня нет тела, нет сердца, нет мозгов.

— И выглядишь довольно неплохо.

— Спасибо, но за все есть своя плата.

— Какая, — Крозье тяжело сглотнул, нервно сжимая стакан в руке, — какая плата была для тебя?

— Видеть по-другому. Чувствовать. Существовать. Лучшие умы Англии убили бы за прямую связь с потусторонним, чтобы задать мне множество вопросов. Есть ли ад? Есть ли рай? Ждет ли нас прощение за все наши грехи?

— И?

Джеймс накрыл его пальцы другой ладонью и слегка похлопал, будто в утешение.

— Понятия не имею. А если и знал, то эти знания исчезли вместе с моим появлением здесь. 

— Зачем ты пришел?

— Френсис, тебя никогда не интересовало, что происходит с богами, если племя, которое им поклонялось, вымирает? Эти боги исчезают? Уходят? А может, изменяются для тех, кто приходит на их место? 

— Туунбак вернулся, — зачем-то вдруг произнес Крозье, и Джеймс кивнул.

— Я знаю, — он слегка погладил его по пальцам. Последнее, что запомнил Крозье, прежде чем проснуться, — это взгляд Фитцджеймса, спокойный и терпеливый, когда он тихо повторил: — Я знаю, Френсис.

 

На охоту отправились четверо: Крозье, бывалый охотник Ивакак — что переводилось как «ищущий», самый старший Паналык — «копье», и его дочь Униткак, которую назвали «оставленной» из-за смерти матери при ее родах. Они двинулись на запад, еще пятеро на юг, трое — на восток. В прошлый раз в охоте участвовало восемнадцать человек из деревни и поймало только одного тюленя. Скоро улов и вовсе исчезнет.

За месяцы, проведенные с инуитами, он достаточно приноровился искать лунки тюленей среди снега, но все же ему было не сравниться с Униткак в зоркости: среди белой пустыни и ледяных гряд женщина замечала продушины почти с пятисот метров. Тюлени выныривали подышать каждые пятнадцать минут, однако продушин вокруг могло быть огромное количество, потому они разделились. Крозье занял место у своей лунки, просунул туда тонкую палку и стал ждать. Продушина снизу имела диаметр около пяти сантиметров, потому, когда тюлень подплывет ближе и высунет нос, чтобы вдохнуть, он неизбежно заденет палку. Останется только пробить хрустящий лед копьем.

Крозье с детства был странным ребенком: его не тяготила тишина и одиночество. Он всегда был склонен к меланхолии, задерживался по пути домой, садясь на забор из камней между участков и подолгу разглядывая зеленые поля и овец, которых пастухи загоняли обратно во двор. Домики в деревне были маленькие, каменные, с кривой покосившейся крышей и трубой, из которой валил черный в сумерках дым. В окнах загорались огоньки, все больше и больше, как многоглазое чудовище в темно-зеленом море холмов.

Крозье не раз вспоминал родные края, глядя на темную гладь воды во время службы: частенько он выходил ночью из каюты, поднимался на верхнюю палубу — в поздний час оставались дежурить несколько человек, которые тут же выпрямлялись при виде капитана, а потом поднимался на квартердек и долго вглядывался в кормовые огни впереди идущего флагмана.

Он просидел над лункой часов шесть, не шевелясь, и уже не чувствовал ног. Его копье лежало на коленях, остальные инуиты тоже не показывались. Маленькие тюлени весили под восемьдесят килограмм, а вот взрослые — почти триста, и обычно они звали друг друга, чтобы вытащить тушу на снег, значит, пока охота оставила их с пустыми руками.

Внезапный крик Униткак он услышал издалека и тут же вскочил, сердце забилось чаще. На слабых онемевших ногах он попытался побежать, но первые пару метров проковылял, тащя за собой по снегу копье. Затем побежал быстрее, с непривычки немного путаясь в тяжелых шкурах. Он слышал только свое тяжелое дыхание и скрип снега под ногами и первым заметил красное пятно на снегу.

Он побежал быстрее. Белый медведь сливался с белоснежной пустыней, лишь лапы были все в крови. Крозье огляделся по сторонам и заметил, что Паналык ранен, и Униткак, его дочь, машет отцовским копьем, отгоняя хищника. Тот не уходил далеко, уже вкусив крови и теперь желая добраться до остального мяса. С другой стороны как раз бежал Ивакак, тоже с копьем. Они приблизились к Униткак, и, пока Крозье прикрывал их тыл, уложили Паналыка на шкуру и потащили в сторону деревни.

Медведь шел за ними, не отставая, и постоянно разгонялся — бегали эти твари не хуже лошадей. Крозье вставал в стойку, упирал копье в снег, целясь в сторону медведя, и тот, будто что-то чуя, останавливался в метрах десяти. Будто Крозье был живым щитом для инуитов. 

Если попасть под челюсть медведя, считай, все, ты пропал. Крозье сам видел, как на одной из первых экспедиций английский солдат, вроде, его звали Пейли, да, Джек Пейли, промахнулся выстрелом, и медведь вытянул голову и цапнул его за бедро. Так же за бедро он поднял его вверх, будто не чувствуя веса в 90 килограмм, и ударил о землю, силой челюсти переломав его бедро пополам. Отойдя от шока, они открыли огонь и расстреляли медведя, однако Пейли вскоре скончался, его так и не успели донести до корабля. 

Сейчас Крозье не боялся. Он шел осторожно, шаг за шагом вслед за двумя инуитами, тащившими на себе третьего, и думал лишь о том, чтобы успеть. Раны от животных бывают мерзкими, глубокими, и даже примочки из размоченного мха, которыми инуиты вылечили самого Крозье, не смогут справиться с инфекцией.

Дорога казалась бесконечной. Они шли к лункам от силы пару часов, а обратно — как будто целый день, без отдыха, украдкой утирая пот и продолжая свой путь. Крозье пятился, он был один на один с природой, защищая и оберегая этих бедных инуитов, готовый сложить за них голову, если понадобится.

Так его жизнь хотя бы будет иметь смысл. Кто-то будет вспоминать его с благодарностью. Может, даже расскажут своим детям историю о «каблуна», который умер в схватке с голодным медведем.

На горизонте появилась огромная гряда, та самая, что защищала деревню от северного ветра, и медведь, будто чуя, что его добыча уходит из-под носа, взревел, встав на задние лапы. 

«Ну вот и все», — подумал Крозье, тоже вставая в стойку. Даже если он проткнет медведя копьем, тот все равно легко дотянется зубами до его лица или рук, достанет широкой лапой. Оглянувшись, он увидел, как Ивакак и Униткак бросили раненого, взялись за свои копья и встали с обеих сторон.

Сердце Крозье билось быстро и громко, и он еще никогда не чувствовал себя более живым. Медведь начал разгон.

Внезапный могучий рев, который раздался за их спинами, заставил Крозье вздрогнуть, волосы по всему телу встали дыбом, а звук прокатился по его телу, отдаваясь толчком в груди. Похожий на паровой гудок с медеплавильного завода Дерби в Бристоле, которым объявляли конец рабочей смены: рабочие поговаривали, что если встать у трубы, то можно было оглохнуть на месяц. Медведя развернуло прямо на ходу, он откинулся назад, а затем помчался не оглядываясь обратно в белую пустыню.

Руки Крозье тряслись, он стянул капюшон и оглянулся, однако гряда была пуста. Вместе с ним пораженно оглядывались инуиты, все еще не опуская копья и готовясь к худшему. Униткак шептала что-то под нос, и Крозье разобрал лишь:

— Нанурлук убьет нас. Он разорвет наши тела на части. Мы никогда не увидим родных.

Ивакак ругнулся на нее, и женщина замолчала, дрожа с ног до головы. Крозье ждал хоть чего-то: знака, звука лап, сминающих снег, но ничего не происходило. За ними тянулся по снегу кровавый след от Паналыка, ветер задувал за капюшон, и Крозье опустил копье.

Инуиты снова подхватили шкуру, на которую уложили раненого, сложили к нему копья и вместе с Крозье быстрым шагом направились к деревне. 

К моменту, когда они добрались до первых чумов, их уже ждали встревоженные женщины, держа детей рядом. Старуха Калук приказала перенести Паналыка в ярангу, а своим дочерям — разогреть воду. Крозье же стоял, наблюдая за их суетой, будто оглушенный, не совсем еще веря в то, что слышал жуткий рев. Нетвердым шагом он вернулся в свой чум, где еще долго сидел в одежде, не чувствуя тепла и сжимая в руках копье, будто оно могло его защитить.

 

Позже в темноте одна из дочерей Калук принесла ему отвар и заставила выпить. Деревянная миска пахла горькими травами, и на дне остался черный осадок. Крозье поблагодарил женщину, и та что-то произнесла — Крозье ни разу не слышал этих слов, они были мягкими, утешающими. Она взяла его руку в свою, открыла меховую куртку и положила его ладонь поверх своей груди.

Крозье не касался женщины целую вечность, однако усталость, страх и адреналин за день не дали ему почувствовать тепло и нежность ее кожи. Это было не первое предложение и, он знал, не последнее. Инуиты спокойно относились к сексу, будто это обычный выбор на ужин, и вместо своего мужа она захотела белокожего каблуна.

— Нет, — он вернул ей миску, женщина улыбнулась и молча вышла, впустив холодный воздух.

Если одна из женщин забеременеет от него, Крозье знал, что навсегда останется с племенем: будет кочевать по белой пустыне, слушать ветер, охотиться, и по вечерам, возможно, научится петь странным горловым пением, которым завывала старуха Калук.

Он разделся, лег под шкуры и стал смотреть сонным взглядом, как совсем крохотный огонек отражался от стен чума, отбрасывая причудливые тени.

 

Он моргнул, и перед ним была его старая каюта. Крошечная, едва ли в ней можно было развернуться двоим: сундук с личными вещами, шкаф, в котором лежали сменное белье и выходной мундир, подштанники, свитера, шерстяные носки. Его колотило — отходняк после запоя штука очень мерзкая: он потел, пот остывал и холодил кожу даже сквозь три одеяла. Каюту освещали свечи, и, когда кто-то двинулся в проходе, на Крозье упала длинная темная тень.

— Френсис, — голос был хриплым и усталым.

— А, это ты, — Крозье натянул одеяло повыше на плечо. — Не поверишь, что мне приснилось, Джеймс. Там был ты, мистер Хикки и даже наша дорогая леди Безмолвная. Где Джопсон?

— Мертв.

Сердце Крозье упало, ведь на секунду ему показалось, что все это было затяжным кошмаром.

— Значит, не приснилось, — он улыбнулся как человек, идущий на виселицу. Джеймс приблизился и сел напротив, прямо на сундук, тот скрипнул под его весом.

— Ты помнишь, как мы встретились на Грэнби Стрит?

— Что? Когда? — Крозье в последнюю очередь ожидал услышать этот вопрос. В полутьме Джеймс прислонился к стене, вытянув свои длинные ноги под его койку. Он не выглядел пугающим — он выглядел, будто целый день тащил тяжелую ношу и только сейчас позволил себе немного расслабиться. — Где это вообще?

— За станцией Ватерлоо, — Фитцджеймс наградил его тяжелым многозначительным взглядом, и Крозье совершенно запутался.

Он бывал в тех местах несколько раз, но район был злачный, и единственное, что он там посещал, — это бордель. И действительно, они виделись с Фитцджеймсом накануне бала, который Географическое общество устраивало в честь скорого отправления «Террора» и «Эребуса», но это было целую вечность назад. В другой жизни.

Крозье запомнил тот вечер только из-за Джеймса, сам-то он был пьян до неприличия и еле мог стоять на ногах. Фитцджеймс и сам неплохо проводил время в борделе, обнимая с одной стороны прекрасную даму, а с другой — молодого стюарда в расстегнутой форме. Волосы Джеймса были распущены, они падали на лицо, щеки горели румянцем, они втроем пытались танцевать и смеялись при каждой неудачной попытке двигаться в унисон. Фитцджеймс потерял равновесие и столкнулся с Крозье в общем зале, когда тот как раз направлялся на выход. Он запомнил одуряющий запах шоколада и вина, а еще — полный ужаса и осознания взгляд Фитцджеймса, когда тот узнал Крозье. 

— Помнишь, что ты сказал?

— Нашел, что спрашивать. Я пью, чтобы забыть дни, а не помнить.

— Не посрами честь флота, мальчик, — Джеймс хмыкнул и покачал головой. — Я думал, ты застрелишь меня прямо там.

— О чем ты? За что в тебя стрелять? Развлекаться с другом и прекрасной дамой не запрещено.

— С двумя друзьями. В платье был Отто Пилверсон.

— О, — только и смог ответить Крозье, откинувшись на спину и разглядывая низкий потолок и широкие балки, которыми отделялись палубы. — Пилверсон, который наследник хлопковой фабрики «Пилверсон»?

— Тот самый. Я думал, что меня выкинут с экспедиции на следующей же день, но ты ничего не сказал. Даже на балу. Даже когда мы отправились в плавание. Все это время я думал, что ты выжидаешь, хочешь меня шантажировать, каждый день я боялся, что одно твое слово будет стоить мне карьеры, дружбы сэра Джона и уважения всей команды. Что меня выкинут на берег или расстреляют. Я ненавидел тебя, Френсис, за этот страх, и был готов сделать что угодно, чтобы подорвать твою репутацию.

Крозье глубоко вздохнул, вспомнив запой на несколько недель, когда он бредил, ссался под себя, не в силах подняться и пройти до гальюна, пока его команда и его люди сидели в темноте, под гнетом уныния и скуки.

— Я сам подорвал свою репутацию, Джеймс. Ты тут ни при чем. Джопсон вытащил меня из ямы отчаяния и ненависти к самому себе, и я всю жизнь буду ему за это благодарен. Он выхаживал меня, как родного отца, и я был бы горд однажды назвать его сыном. Только этому не бывать. Что касается твоих предпочтений... черт, Джеймс, кому какое дело, что делают люди в постелях, пока они служат флоту так же верно, как ты?

Джеймс наклонился и положил руку ему на плечо. Рубашка съехала, и его пальцы, горячие и сухие, легли прямо на открытую ключицу. Крозье повернул голову, тот смотрел на него, не отрывая взгляда.

— Стыд и чувство вины могут заставить человека делать ужасные вещи. Мы несколько раз говорили с сэром Джоном о том, стоит ли отправляться дальше, но я намеренно делал вид, что ты строишь из мухи слона, Френсис. Все твои предупреждения я называл «вопли крестьянки о волках». Даже если у сэра Джона были сомнения, я помог ему от них избавиться, ему, а также доброй половине высшего состава.

— Не вини себя, это дело прошлого. Кто больше виноват, так это недобросовестные закупщики продовольствия, которые всех нас подвели под медленную гильотину.

Джеймс сел возле его койки прямо на колени и наклонился ближе. Его ладонь легла ему на щеку, удерживая так, чтобы Крозье смотрел только на него.

— Ты простишь меня, Френсис? — серьезно спросил Джеймс, нахмурив брови.

— Здесь нечего прощать, мой друг, — Крозье положил свою руку поверх его и закрыл глаза. Он так устал от собственной вины, будто тащил ее в сбруе каждый день — как лодки с бесполезным хламом в надежде найти берег. Их не спасли серебряные сервизы, ведра, книги, они только мешали им идти и дышать изо дня в день.

Он ужасно устал.

— Спасибо, Френсис.

Крозье почувствовал, как Джеймс наклонился еще ближе, запах гнили ударил прямо в нос, теплое дыхание коснулось его лица, как пар из кастрюли. Фитцджеймс поцеловал его в лоб, но Крозье старался не шевелиться. Медленно, очень медленно Джеймс отступил, поднялся с колен и вышел из его каюты.

 

Когда Крозье открыл глаза, он лежал в шкурах, в своем чуме, огонь погас, и вокруг царила тьма. Шкура у входа колыхалась, будто кто-то только что вышел, и Крозье мог поклясться, что слышал хруст снега под тяжелыми шагами.

 

Утром снова началась суета, и на этот раз Крозье одевался тяжело и без спешки. Сон неохотно отпускал его из своих лап, и ему казалось, что вместо того, чтобы отдыхать, он, как на первом в своей жизни плавании, снова зубрил названия всех узлов, как их вязать, названия тросов на каждой из частей палубы, как крепить бегучий такелаж блоками, клотами, коушами, и голова к концу смены пухла от всех этих названий, будто он пытался выучить чужой язык за короткий срок.

Ему снились острова, и, выйдя под полярное красноватое небо, которое больше подходило закату, чем раннему утру, Крозье все еще раздумывал над картой, которую составлял в голове. Если его подозрения верны, то следующие два месяца соединяющие острова льдины продержат прямую дорогу на юг. К цивилизации. Времени для решения оставалось все меньше.

Из раздумий его вывели кровавые следы прямо у его чума. Крозье всегда был посредственным следопытом, обычно доверяя мистеру Ирвингу и его знаниям, но по следам, которые Туунбак оставил в пробитом корпусе корабля, Ирвинг предположил, что рост зверя составлял не менее четырех метров.

Тогда они остановились на теории о том, что на острове Кинг-Уильям вполне могли сохраниться древние породы медведей, которые превосходили всех своих сородичей и в массе, и росте, и в длине когтей. Однако какова вероятность, что такой хищник зайдет в деревню и никого не убьет? Крозье обошел свой чум и увидел, как чуть поодаль несколько инуитов склонились над чьим-то растерзанным телом.

Никаких шансов.

Крозье сглотнул горькую слюну и двинулся к телу. Уже приблизившись, он увидел белую шкуру и куски подмороженного мяса, разбросанные на довольно большом расстоянии. Это был мертвый медведь, и неверующий Крозье с облегчением выдохнул и тихо прошептал «Аве Мария и Иосиф».

Инуиты утащили мясо в ярангу, чтобы разделать и засолить, и, когда Крозье уже собирался уйти, его поймала Калук, такая маленькая в своей шубе, что едва доставала ему до середины груди. Она никогда не носила варежек, и жилистой, темной рукой крепко схватила его за меховой рукав и потащила в сторону.

Он покорно прошел в ее чум, низко нагибаясь под развешанными шкурами тюленей, песцов и оленей, и сел на свое привычное место. В центре лежали камни для костра, тлели поленья, и в глиняном котелке, наискось разукрашенном простыми линиями, грелась вода и плавали странные растения, иголки и ветки. Голос Калук был старческим, скрипучим, и Крозье пришлось напрячься, чтобы расслышать, что она говорила.

«До Настоящих людей на этих землях жили великаны Инупасукугьюк. Не злые и не добрые, простодушные, их шаг был огромен, а ростом они превосходили льды. До сих пор они блуждают далеко-далеко на севере, и вместе с ними их домашние гигантские волки. 

Есть маленькие ишигак, мелкие демоны до колена, которые не оставляют следов на снегу и могут завалить медведя, использовав магию превращения.

В воде можно встретить аглулик, они худые, покрыты чешуей, и, если знать их язык, они могут помочь детям деревни во время сильных морозов или голода, забрав их под воду и охраняя от суровой зимы.

На пути во время сильной метели можно встретить такрикасиут — это люди-тени, и если ты слышишь их голоса, значит, ткань мира в этом месте истончилась, и ты можешь сгинуть в мире духов, сделав неосторожный шаг.

Однажды я видела одного из ийрат — оборотня льдов, он притворился юношей, но его выдал красный цвет глаз. Он пытался уговорить меня пойти с ним посмотреть льдины, но я убежала к родителям. Больше я его не видела».

Крозье молча слушал, пока Калук размешивала отвар, затем одна из ее дочерей зашла в чум, передала матери кожаный сверток, судя по блеснувшему темно-красному цвету, это была печень медведя, и тут же ушла. Калук зачерпнула горячий отвар, облила печень и плотно замотала куском грязной от крови шкуры как в конверт.

— Туунбак принес тебе дар, ты должен отнести это на край деревни и отдать ему, иначе он рассердится.

— Почему я? — спросил Крозье, не сделав попытки забрать сверток.

— Потому что голова медведя была возле твоего чума, — проскрипела Калук, на ее сморщенном лице ничего нельзя было прочесть. — Он выбрал тебя.

Крозье сглотнул ком в горле, пытаясь припомнить хоть какие-то слова, помимо каждодневных про еду, сон, питье и охоту, чтобы спросить совета.

— Я видел друга во сне. Он умер.

Калук кивнула, глядя на костер.

— Туунбак говорит с тобой.

— Это не мой друг? Это обман?

— Что есть Туунбак? Сила, голод и одиночество. У него нет своего имени, для каждого шамана он свой — тот, с кем шаман будет говорить, приносить дары, кого Туунбак решит защищать. Туунбак — это множество духов и душ, которых он поглотил. Тех, что поглотили до него и после. Он помогает им жить дальше.

Крозье еще больше запутался, но что-то ему подсказывало, что Калук не сможет объяснить понятнее. Зато он знал, кого он мог спросить, если, конечно, у него хватит храбрости. Он взял сверток и вышел из чума.

На краю деревни остались лишь кровавые следы. Не похоже, что Туунбак убил медведя здесь, скорее всего, где-то далеко, а затем тащил весь путь до деревни в зубах. Капли крови уходили на восток, и Крозье прошел еще немного, разглядывая следы огромных медвежьих лап.

Схватка с мистером Хикки запомнилась Крозье вспышками. Его ранили несколько раз, было много боли и выстрелов, рев разъяренного зверя. Крозье вспоминал, как странно выглядела гигантская тварь: с короткой шерстью, будто совсем без волос, и морда совсем не медвежья, а скорее… человеческая — тупые зубы, широкая пасть и карие глаза. Когда он умирал, он еще несколько секунд смотрел куда-то сквозь Крозье, а затем завалился с открытой пастью.

Крозье положил сверток прямо на снег, раскрыл его и взглянул на темную, почти черную медвежью печень, на коже свертка собралась сукровица и прозрачная, желтоватая жидкость. Те, кто ходили в экспедиции, отлично знали, что печень медведя есть нельзя, иначе начнутся судороги или даже разобьет паралич, потому печенку сушили и подвешивали, как обычный мешок на веревке.

Он огляделся по сторонам: белая пустыня неровным ковром расстилалась до самого горизонта, редкий ветерок подхватывал мелкий снег и кружил завитками, со свистом рисуя в воздухе. Когда он снова посмотрел на восток, то его сердце пропустило удар.

Там стоял Джеймс.

Или то, что выбрало его личину, потому что ни один человек не смог бы стоять на таком холоде в одной рубашке, расстегнутом мундире, в штанах и на босу ногу — Хикки забрал с тела Джеймса сапоги и расхаживал в них до самой своей смерти: когда Крозье попал к предателям в плен, то с похолодевшим сердцем заметил нашивку с именем. 

Если бы не Туунбак, Крозье задушил бы мистера Хикки голыми руками.

Джеймс стоял буквально на расстоянии выстрела из мушкета, Крозье видел, как колышутся на ветру его длинные волосы и как он смотрит в ответ — спокойно и внимательно.

— Гребанная чертовщина, — пробормотал он, все еще не веря своим глазам и чувствуя подступающий ужас, сделал два шага назад, а затем бросился бежать обратно в лагерь.

 

Этой ночью он долго не мог сомкнуть глаз. Ветер стих, и был слышен каждый шорох, звук голосов из соседних чумов: с тушей медведя появилась еда, и люди воспряли духом, что боги их не оставили и присматривают за деревней. Крозье немного поел и ушел в свой чум, разделся и устроился под шкурами наблюдать за небом через отдушину в потолке. В небесах сегодня словно висели куски льда, отражая на сумрачном небе все оттенки зеленого и розового. Крозье уже видел полярное сияние, но понятия не имел, что его вызывает. Старина Гудсер предполагал, что это определенные условия погоды, и перед человеком предстает прекрасная иллюзия.

Как мертвец, стоящий на склоне.

Крозье тяжело вздохнул и перевернулся на бок. Возле входа стояло копье, но, если Туунбак действительно решит его навестить, никакое оружие инуитов его не защитит.

Хотел бы он сейчас найти леди Безмолвную, точнее, Силну, чтобы расспросить ее о шаманах прошлого. Если Туунбаком сначала руководил ее отец, то кого видел он? Родных или жену? Кого видела сама Силна, когда согласилась служить демону-медведю? 

Или отравление свинцом не прошло даром, и яд повредил разум Крозье окончательно. Может, это все воспаленный мозг, который подсовывал ему видения из прошлого?

 

И снова сон, и снова будто вторая реальность. Крозье стоял прямо в середине лагеря Спасения, вот только вокруг не было ни души. Парусина на палатках хлопала от порывов ветра, сундуки были вывернуты, а серебряные кубки с «Террора» и «Эребуса» валялись на гальке, бесполезные и брошенные. Прогоревшие костры, пустые банки из-под консерв, котелок, отшкрябанный дочиста алюминиевой ложкой в попытке соскоблить остатки еды. Пальто одного из офицеров, грязные подштанники, перевернутый стул, шахматная доска Бридженса: ветер разбросал фигурки по всему лагерю.

Ни звука, кроме ветра и позвякивания пустой банки по гальке. Ни голоса. Только тишина.

— Френсис.

Крозье обернулся, в паре метров стоял Фитцджеймс: на этот раз в хлопковой нижней рубашке с расстегнутым воротом, штанах и сапогах — не военных, а обычных, из телячьей кожи. Возрастные морщины рассекали его щеки, как шрамы, но румянец был здоровым и свежим. Он выглядел, будто только проснулся и как раз успел побриться: улыбнулся криво и насмешливо, прошел мимо Крозье и сполоснул руки в котелке с водой. Взял полотенце с плеча и вытер ладони и шею.

Крозье неловко переступил с ноги на ногу и, уперев руки в бедра, недовольно хмыкнул. Он и сам стоял в одном исподнем, будто собирался на утренний моцион, но его прервали.

— Ты можешь сколько угодно глазеть на меня, но твой убийственный взгляд все еще не работает, — фыркнул Джеймс, даже не оглядываясь.

Пустые палатки и безжизненный лагерь нервировали Крозье, и он с опаской огляделся.

— Зачем я здесь?

— А где ты хочешь быть? Можем вернуться к дому мисс Крэкрофт, в ее прекрасный зимний сад, — улыбка Джеймса ему не понравилась, и он почувствовал, как в груди зашевелился старый гнев. Крозье тверже упер ноги в землю, будто при особенно сильной качке.

— Не смей! Кем бы ты ни был, даже самим дьяволом, я не позволю издеваться над своими чувствами и воспоминаниями, — он сложил руки на груди. — Ты можешь сожрать меня, оторвать мне ноги и руки, но если ты думаешь, что спокойно можешь являться в образе моего друга и мучить меня, ты ошибаешься. Или говори, что тебе нужно, или оставь меня в покое!

Джеймс повернулся к нему, нахмурив брови, и кинул полотенце на землю.

— Я не собирался тебя мучить, Френсис. Это… — он открыл рот и тут же закрыл, явно недовольный собой. — Прости, это не было моей целью.

— Тогда что было твоей целью, черт тебя дери?!

— Помочь.

Крозье чуть не поперхнулся слюной от возмущения.

— Показывая мне привидений из прошлого? Возвращая меня из раза в раз на брошенный корабль?

— Я не хочу видеть, как ты страдаешь, Френсис, изо дня в день продолжая существовать в деревне, где ты чужак. Я хочу, чтобы у тебя все было хорошо и ты был счастлив. Насколько это в моих силах. Если для этого нужно каждую ночь приводить тебя во сны мисс Крэкрофт, невелика жертва.

Крозье остался стоять, разинув рот и ничего не понимая.

— Это была она? На самом деле? — Фитцджеймс кивнул, и Крозье несколько секунд обдумывал произошедшее, а затем пнул ближайшую банку. — Адмиральские погоны тебе в задницу, ты не мог сказать раньше?! Я бы…

Фитцджеймс смотрел на него с сочувствием, и в этот момент Крозье возненавидел его еще сильнее.

— Ты бы что, Френсис?

— Попросил бы у нее прощения!

Казалось, Фитцджеймс удивился его ответу и подошел ближе. Видя, что внезапная вспышка ярости Крозье немного улеглась, он положил ладонь ему на плечо.

— Она не должна была меня ждать все эти годы. И сэр Джон… ей нужно знать...

— Хочешь рассказать ей, как он умер?

— Нет, нет, что за глупости, — Крозье на секунду закрыл глаза рукой, чтобы прийти в себя и собраться с мыслями. — Так много людей погибло, их все еще ждут матери, жены, возлюбленные, дети, и я не могу… я не знаю, как сказать им, насколько мне жаль.

— Я могу помочь.

Крозье тяжело вздохнул, представив нелегкие разговоры с родными, но ведь дело не в нем. Да, ему стыдно и страшно, но его люди были его ответственностью. Джеймс тоже был его ответственностью, и, когда настал час, он не мог передать свой крест и свой долг никому: он убил Джеймса собственными руками, влив яд ему в рот.

Воспоминания хуже старых гноящихся ран.

— Френсис, посмотри на меня. Я не сержусь и не обвиняю тебя в своей смерти. Если ты хочешь отправиться на юг, я пойду с тобой. Ты не будешь знать ни голода, ни опасности. Если хочешь остаться с местными, я буду защищать твое племя. Если ты хочешь облегчить душу и извиниться перед каждой семьей, я помогу с ними связаться. Что бы ты ни решил, я буду рядом.

У Крозье пересохло горло, ведь это было все, о чем он мечтал. Шанс на искупление.

— И что взамен?

Джеймс взял его лицо в ладони и посмотрел прямо в глаза.

— Ты. Кто ты есть, кем был и кем станешь.

Крозье вдруг отчетливо вспомнил, как ела Силна: обрубок языка иногда показывался между губ, когда она пыталась использовать ложку. Он никогда не был любителем поговорить или травить байки, все то время, что он жил с инуитами, он и вовсе мог проходить неделю и даже не перекинуться с ними и словом. Не такая уж и потеря, ведь так? Будет ли больно?

 

Внезапно он словно наяву увидел ночь, когда они с Джеймсом на дух друг друга не переносили, а тяга к спиртному все еще мучила Крозье, как адские бесы. Фитцджеймс пришел в его каюту и долго смотрел, стоя прямо в проходе. Джопсон вымотался, подтирая за ним блевотину и ссанье, и уснул прямо на полу, возле койки, пока Крозье не всегда понимал, что было бредом его воображения, а что реальностью. Они с Джеймсом смотрели друг на друга в полной тишине, когда тот вдруг медленно и осторожно подошел. Он старался не потревожить Джопсона и сел на самый край.

Крозье ждал слов ненависти, что Фитцджеймс обвинит его во всех смертных грехах и будет прав. Абсолютно прав. Но тот вдруг поправил одеяло, как это делают мамы своим детям перед сном, и сказал:

— Я не справлюсь один, Френсис. Чертов старый пьяница, — он сделал паузу, его взгляд был напряженным, а рука на лодыжке Крозье даже сквозь одеяло — тяжелой. — Ты нужен нам всем. Ты нужен мне.

 

Когда они снова оказались в лагере Спасения, Крозье тяжело сглотнул, ощущая, каким неповоротливым кажется его собственный язык. Запах гнили был привычен: сладковатый, теплый и удушающий смрад от Джеймса, когда он стоял совсем рядом. Он мог бы спросить еще раз и еще. Потребовать доказательств, что перед ним действительно дух Джеймса, а не демон, который ищет себе нового хозяина.

Пусть так, Крозье не находил в себе желания спрашивать. Его чувство вины — то, что он будет нести всю свою жизнь. Капитан мертвого корабля. Капитан мертвецов. Он говорил с ними в своей голове, а теперь видел собственными глазами. 

— Ты простишь меня? — спросил Крозье, сглотнув горечь в горле.

Почему-то казалось, что он стоял где-то на улице, ветер касался его волос, но он не чувствовал боли или холода. Мог ли он выйти из чума? Где он сейчас? С кем он стоит на самом деле?

Джеймс улыбнулся, склонил голову Френсиса и поцеловал в лоб.

— Я прощаю тебя, Френсис. И ты прости себя.

Они стояли совсем близко: Крозье придержал его за предплечья для устойчивости, а Фитцджеймс погладил его по щекам.

— Когда я отправлялся в экспедицию, я и не думал, что украду твой первый поцелуй, ворчливый ирландец.

Крозье фыркнул, подумав, что хотя бы чувство юмора у демона действительно как у Джеймса.

— Не льсти себе.

— Клянусь честью. Такого поцелуя у тебя не было и не будет.

Крозье подозревал, что Джеймс говорил правду, и послушно приоткрыл рот. Когда он с трепетом и ужасом почувствовал, как чужой, почему-то прохладный язык скользнул ему в рот, он зажмурился сильнее и сжал плечи Джеймса. 

Вместо рубашки он ощутил под пальцами короткий мех и сильные, дьявольски сильные мышцы.


End file.
